childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiffany Valentine
What A Croc Tiffany's only love Charles Lee Ray led her into murder and torture and after Ray's death in 1988 Tiffany began picking up average men and would turn them into serial killers, in promise for unconditional love from the beautiful degraded Tiffany. Tiffany often quoted her long passed wise mother trying to be respectful to her memory and learn something from herself. Tiffany's latest protegee victim a computer programming male downcast by society whom she turned into a gothic artistic murderer met his end as a sacfrice at her mobile home when she resurrected Chucky, Upon bringing back Chucky Tiffany hoped that Chucky would pop the question and hitch them seeing as they were so in love however Chucky's only priority was to find the amulet and use the ritual to transfer his soul into a human body. Tiffany in spurned outrage punished Chucky imprisoning him in a wooden cage taunting him before he escaped one fateful night. Chucky sawed his way out nof the cage and made his way for the trailer bathroom where Tiffany was taking a bath, Chucky stormed the room knife in hand but was shortly stopped by Tiffany. The television in the room playing the original Bride of Frankenstein film was then flipped by Chucky into the bathtub electrocuting Tiffany. Chucky from there decided to doll out his own form of punishment using the Dambala ritual to transfer Tiffany's tortured soul in her last dying breath into the bridal doll she had bought as a way of teasing Chucky. What Are We Going to Do Tiffany first made her appearence in Bride of Chucky 1998 and from there became Chucky's love and soullmate killer in all the carnage, atrocities and bizarre gruesome killings he perpetrated. Tiffany trapped inside the bridal doll redid the design adopting aq gothic blonde look reminsent of her original appearence in human form. Tiffany and Chucky then went travelling with a young teenage newlywed couple trying to get hitched with a trailing unnaproving cop father and his highly paid snitch. Chucky and Tiffany fixed the couple's problems to ensure they successfully made their way to Hackensack, New Jersey cemetary to retrieve the amulet which can place their souls in the the couple's bodies. Tiffany also as part of her gratifying personality killed a thieving couple who stripped the couple of cash and tryed to steal their wedding ring. Tiffany helped Chucky all the way until Jade Kincaid and Jesse were able to turn them against each other. Tiffany was kicked into a R.V oven and severely burned by Jade. Tiffany and Chucky were then suppose to proceed with the ritual at the cemetary but Tiffany gave up on her life and all the poor decisions she and Chucky had made and protected Jade and Jsse squaring off with Chucky. Chucky gained the upper hand and stabbed Tiffany in the chest supposedly killing her. Chucky was then killed himself Jade armed with a handgun. My Mother Always Said Tiffany was then ressurected along with Chucky in prop dummy replications of them in a movie studio in Hollywood by their unknowlingly conceived son Glen. Tiffany in Bride of Chucky had a passionate night after the thieving couple's murder of sex. The result was the conceving of a dummy child with murderous dreams and urges which Chucky tries to increase while Tiffany stated she wished to give up killing on her son's behalf. However Tiffany always let her son choose whihc gender he wanted to be as he was confused but Tiffany always wanted him to be a girl. Rome wasnt Built in a Day Tiffany's promise to decline killing was broken soon after they had set their sights on Jennifer Tilly for the soul transfer and in her name killed the sleazy rapper turned director Redman in a unsual twist. Tiffany and Chucky were forced to confront each other about theyr lying and secret killing activities which prompted a bad influence for Glen/Glenda who killed Tilly's assistant Joan. From there Tiffany broke up with Chucky after now showing no interest of taking a body anymore and wished to be a doll. Tiffany's plot fromn earlier to inseminate Jennifer had worked so as to secure a body for Glen. Chucky in rage also trailed themj and killed Tiffany in a angry rage. Glen however thought back and hacked Chucky to nothing. The following day Jennifer Tilly had been taken over by Tiffany and Glen had taken her son. Meanwhile the other twin daughter Glenda was raised simply to be evil by Tiffany and anyone who had complained or said something bad of her daughter she would kill. Tiffany was voiced and played in human form by Jennifer Tilly making it a ironic twist that the actress woulde be the doll's target in a Chucky installment. Continuation In the upcoming remake to be donned by Don Mancini Tiffany's character will return and be voiced by Jennifer Tilly. Having a Slip The victims of the terrifying doll mother and bride of Chucky Bride of Chucky: Bailey the Police Officer The Mobile Home Couple '' The Thieving Couple'' Seed of Chucky: Tony Gardener Jennifer Tilly & Child Glen '' Redman'' Playing with Dolls Merchandise such as comics, novelizations and actual collectable minigfigs, 18-motion activated dolls and more dolls have been released of the ultimate Bride of Chucky. Well hello Dolly.. Category:Victims Category:Deaths of 1998 Category:Bride of Chucky Characters Category:Seed of Chucky Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playmates of a Good Guy Category:Child's Play 6 Characters